Cat do this
by Linneagb
Summary: Blaine has gotten something and is trying to talk Kurt into keeping it
1. Meeting Harry

"Blaine, what were you thinking?"

"What do you mean what was I thinking? I didn't have to think about it when I saw this." I held up what I had found. "I could not pass outside that... I don't know what it's even called… Without getting anything and just look at that… look at that…" I held it up in front of myself instead. "And look, it has a small… it looks like a lightning bolt… on the forehead… we should name it Harry after Harry Potter."

"Well in that case name it Hairy. Since we're going to have thatches of fur EVERYWHERE. Blaine… We live in a tiny little flat and… Blaine we cannot do this.

"Yes we can." I put what I was holding down on the table, and tried to ignore Kurt's wince as I did it. "Or should I say we- cat do this." The kitten trod around on the table and looked curiously from side to side and up at Kurt. "Come on… I can't just go back and leave it… there."

"It's called an animal shelter Blaine." I pouted. "And yes you can- or I'll do that for you… like what did you even step in there for… To check your self-discipline?"

"Yes!"

Kurt sighed and put his head in his hands. We had lived together for about six months now- and it had just felt like something was missing. And despite the reason I had from the start to walk into that store…

"As soon as I saw Harry here I just knew she was the missing piece of our home… please Kurt please?"

"You named a female cat Harry?"

I nodded and used my best puppy face, while taking Harry in my hands and holding her up right next to my face. Yes, I had just named a female cat Harry after Harry Potter- but she had that orange- almost red line on her forehead and it looked like a lightning bolt and Harry was such a cute name!

"Yes… And look at her, she's perfect." Kurt sighed while I continued with my puppy face- Kurt so wouldn't be able to continuing saying no to this. "Please… let's just try… for a week… or something like that… But I want to keep her for longer than a week because I want Harry to have her home here for her whole life…" Kurt just sent me a death glare. "…A week… let's try for a week… and if it doesn't work then I'll take her right back to the shelter… please Kurt please?"

Kurt sighed and just continued glaring. He seemed to be concentrating on finding a way to say no while I just concentrated on pulling my best puppy face ever. I so wasn't going to let Kurt say no to this.

"Please Kurt… for a we…"

"OKAY." Kurt finally gave in and I felt my puppy face turn into a big smile. "A week B. But only for a week…"

"And then we can keep her…"

"No Blaine… I'm not promising anything… and you have to feed it and clean after it and all of that… So don't come to me for help." I barely even heard as I held Harry close and snuggled into his soft fur.

Right now it didn't matter if this was going to last or not. Right now I was keeping Harry as now- and a week was long. I was so going to find a way for this week. And I was going to find a way to make it work.

"For a week Blaine." Kurt still stated. "But only for a week."

"Oh yeah," I answered. Half ironically and half dreaming. "Only for a week."

 **This is going to be way too cliché hahaha. Oh well, it's going to be cute. And oh my God Blaine and Harry isn't that just the sweetest!? It started of as a one-shot but it will have one or two chapters more. See you**

 **Random fact**

Since I'll be going on a vacation this weekend I probably won't get much time for writing- and I don't want to have to bring my laptop neither. So I wanted to get this short piece up and got the idea from a Facebook post about a cat for sale… Now I don't really like cats, and have a dog… But… dad… are you sure we can't have a cat?

(No, we're not getting a cat! It was just a joke… it was so cute though!)


	2. Keeping Harry (or not)

**Hello guys. Here comes the second part- as of now it's also looking like this will be the last part of the story. But I know I had fun writing it so I hope you had fun reading it. Let's just get to the chapter shall we? Okay, well here it is.**

"Okay B, that's a week." On the minute a week after I had brought Harry home from that cruel animal shelter she had been at Kurt came up in the doorway to the living room. "Now that… thing is so out of here."

"Kurt." I moaned. "It's not a thing- it's a cat- and it's a she. Aren't you Harry? Oh get it then, get it then, get it…" I played with a cat toy in front of her and every time she jumped closer to it I pulled it away again.

I could hear Kurt sigh in the doorway. But I didn't mind about it and feeling my smile grow bigger by the second while Harry continued to half jump, half fly after the toy. And while still the knowledge that it had been a week started to appear in my mind- I would just have to find a way to talk Kurt into keeping Harry then.

"I don't want to take her back to the shelter."

I could hear Kurt sigh again. And while I looked up and saw him standing in the exact middle of the doorway I quickly pulled on my puppy-expression.

"It doesn't matter." Kurt sounded stern. "The week has passed. And I'm sick of having thatches of her fur everywhere. And you said you'd do it all but still three of these days for A WEEK only I have been the one to do it anyways so no Blaine. We are not keeping that cat…"

"Her name is Harry…"

"I don't care what her name is. She's going back to the shelter and no Blaine… No, we're not keeping… we're not…"

I used my best puppy (kitten) eyes while holding up Harry next to my face and looking at Kurt. While mentally begging Harry that she would have to look as cute as ever and maybe… maybe we could have a chance to win this.

Okay, I actually didn't care whatever it took. I was keeping this cat whether he liked it or not.

"I know you love her Kurt." I told in my sweetest voice. "I love her too. You can't just get rid of someone that you love and…"

"Blaine!"

"…And I love you too but I don't get rid of you when you're being annoying. Or say anything about all your bottles or routines because honestly they're kind of annoying sometimes."

"Blaine!"

"…But I love you for doing it because they're you. And Harry leaves thatches of hair everywhere and she comes up in the bet and starts meowing at six in the morning but I love her for that and please Kurt please. We'll never find a cat as good as her if we don't do this now… Please Kurt… pretty… pretty…"

"Oh come on then." Kurt had ran out of arguments and threw his hands up in the air. "Okay then. We can keep her… But then…" I didn't bother to listen to the rest of what he had to say- I had heard enough.

"YAY" I stood up and started dancing holding onto Harry with her tiny body in one hand and her even tinier paw in the other. "….We're keeping Harry, we're keeping Harry, we're keeping Harry."

"Geez." Kurt hit his head down on the table. "Will you stop that Blaine it's annoying."

"We're keeping Harry, we're keeping Harry, we're keeping Harry."

"Okay, I've heard that. Now will you stop?"

"We're keeping Harry, we're keeping Harry, we're keeping Harry."

"UGH. I swear to you if you continue that that cat we'll be out of here."

But I still knew, that however annoyed Kurt seemed by my babbling. And the fact that he seemed to be really annoyed by Harry's existence over all- But I knew him. He didn't want to throw Harry out more than I wanted to.

"We're keeping Harry, we're keeping Harry, we're keeping Harry"

 **So… that's the end… I hope you liked it.**

 **Random fact**

I can't come up with anything else than this boring one- but I can't believe I started writing this. And then it took me almost a week before I wrote the last like 150 words.


End file.
